Silly Arguements
by Lina De Rose
Summary: Ino and Ichigo have an anger problem. And the love they share quells their angry heart with positive.. ] I know. It's a short crossover. Enjoy!


The blonde beauty and the other male's foreheads were smashed together adding pressure to their nonsense and feud. Ino and Ichigo, engaged in ridiculous squabble and none wanted quarrel over little things. The two were indeed a perfect match for eachother. Ino's hands were placed on her hips and Ichigo's were crossed. Throwing insults at one another.

"Yeah! Your sense of fashion is an abomination to human kind! Green? Seriously!? Where's the shirt I got you?" She screeches and demanded an answer.

"Urgh! I told you, it's too pink! Men don't wear something disgusting! Who the hell uses pink!?" He yelled back. Pink. Of all the colors it had to be pink. Why couldn't she buy him dark blue or a navy color. And the two continue their arguments.

Boisterous screams and yelling were gaining anonymous attention to the pity scene and deafening those whom hear. Sakura and Rukia sat far from the two on a bench, their yelling and insults heard from the distance enough to send echoes throughout, the pink and raven haired females were basking in embarrassment.

"How long do they intend to quack at eachother?" Rukia wondered to the female next to her.

"I'm not sure. When you get on Ino-pig's bad side, she tends to be a little bitchy or incredibly bitchy I'd say." Sakura sigh, her best friend was in deed difficult to handle during her outrages tantrum. Quelling her in serenity or tranquility will take some time. She was stubborn as an ox or most likely a pig, Rukia only smiled and watches the two from afar. "I know how you feel Haruno. Ichigo's an asshole, one little insult will have sent you flying."

The two females giggle in agreement. Watching the scene unfold. Ino's hand swish across the male's scowling features attempting her assault that will send a sharp infinite sting to display she wasn't taking anything too lightly. Ichigo caress and appease his precious flesh that was just assaulted. Enough was enough, his right hand stretch grabbing the slim appendage into his own palms, he tugs the female slender frame against himself. He softly whispered.

"You know, Ino. I never thought I'd say this but… You're beautiful when you're raging like that." Then the blonde fell into silence, with a mixture of flushing scarlet. "Sh-Shut up, Asshole." She mumbles.

Was only her responds, finally, he was slowly shutting her rage down. It was giving him a splitting headache. Rukia had told him before in order to calm the blonde was to give her compliments or something rubbish like that. Though it wasn't just compliments, he did find Ino Yamanaka an interesting young female, a beautiful and painfully gorgeous young goddess. She was at least a year younger. He didn't want to date the pink haired female name Sakura Haruno that Renji suggested, because she was too ill-tempered, and too tremendously strong for his own good, and will easily shatter his life away with one hit. Not that she was scary or anything.

Ino brought something into him, there was always a positive endurance. It causes his heart to skip and thump with every melodic beats. something he didn't want to experience but did. She was cuddled in his embrace, he felt warmth radiating off her, her hair was a smell of flowers. Her lips were naturally soft and comforting promising him good in life. The pain to his cheeks subsided into fading mass. He tilted his head and she the opposite, their lips connect. Wavelength of sparks was felt in their nerves. The kiss was filled with passion and love the two knew of. Ino loved the feeling of his lips against hers. No matter how many times he had pissed her off, he always finds a way to make her feel special. The kiss lingers a little longer. The embrace grew tighter. He wanted to hold her forever and to protect her from any brutal assault that comes in their directions. He was her sword and shield, the knight and shining armor and she the beautiful princess.

"Haruno." Rukia spoke softly after staring a little too long at the scene. "Shall we go get something to eat and leave the love birds?"

"Yeah. I think it's best if we do." She stood up, and the two females began their departure away from the lovey-dovey scene.

The blonde broke the kiss and rested her head on the other's chest, the comfort she seeks felt nice. Ichigo caress his fingers between each strand of hair, the silkiness smooth against his fingers.

"Can we go home now, Blondie?" He suddenly complains from standing almost all day he felt his legs stiffen and aching in agony begging for him for rest.

Ino frown and nods. "Yeah, it's getting cold anyways." Hands were held in each others palm the two begun their walk.

End.


End file.
